catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Courserpaw
Courserpaw is a handsome, slender, dusty cream colored tabby tom with faint stripes, a charming, pointed face, long whiskers, and sparkling golden-amber eyes.Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 History :In a small, warm barn, far from WindClan territory, a WindClan queen named Rosethorn gives birth to three kits, Lightningkit, Quailkit, and Courserkit. Courserkit is named for his sandy, dusty pelt, which is similiar to the feathers of a courser bird. :Courserkit and his siblings become very good friends with Firefly and Katydid, two older kittens who share the barn along with their parents, Annie and Tux, and Purcell, one of Annie and Tux's good friends. Courserkit is quite smitten with Firefly, and often tries to get her attention when they're playing games. :One night, Locustfire tells his children that they would all be leaving for a new home; somewhere Locustfire and Rosethorn had lived before the kits had been born. Courserkit grows curious, and the thrill of adventure strikes through him. Locustfire calls their new home, WindClan, and Courserkit can't wait to leave. :The next morning, Courserkit begins to realize that he would have to say goodbye to Firefly, Katydid, Annie, Tux, and Purcell. Desperate at one last attempt to get her full attention, Courserkit moves in front of Lightningkit, saying how much he would miss them all. Firefly nuzzles each of the kits, who had become like younger siblings to her. Courserkit's ears grow hot as she nuzzles his cheek, and he watches a bit sadly as his father and mother exchange their goodbyes. :While on the journey to their new home, Locustfire and Rosethorn tell them a little bit about WindClan. Courserkit runs ahead, not very interested in the conversation, and closes his eyes as the warm breeze ruffles his fur. Locustfire suddenly calls all the kits' attention to him, and he demonstrates a hunting crouch. He suddenly streaks off, and Courserkit watches with silent fascination as his father hunts down and kills a rabbit. He knows that one day, he was going to be just like Locustfire. :Locustfire brings back the rabbit, and offers a share to each of them. Courserkit had never tasted anything like it, although at the moment he still preferred Rosethorn's milk. :When they finally come to the camp, the heart of WindClan territory, they are greeted excitedly and jubilantly. Courserkit grows a bit uncomfortable at all the attention they were receiving, for he was so used to a quiet barn. He slips behind Rosethorn and doesn't emerge until he starts to hear arguing. He peaks around to find that Quailkit and Blizzardkit, Dawnheart and Kuruka's son, had gotten into a heated argument with each other. He watches, unsure of what to do. He had learned before that Quailkit did not like to be defended, so he stayed behind. When two other kits, Cedarkit and Leafkit try to interfere and break up the argument, it only gets worse. Blizzardkit's sister Wildkit had rushed to her brother's defense, and was trying to tackle Quailkit. When a few warriors had managed to keep them apart, Quailkit and Lightningkit began crying, saying that they did not want to stay. :Courserkit watches in horror as the whole thing turns into a full blown argument between the parents, not only the kits. He backs away, and ducks behind a bush so as not to get in anybody's way. :When he emerges, he finds that the fight had subsided at the Clan leader's command, but there was still tension in the air. He runs into the nursery to find his mother curled up in a new nest. He begins to get into the nest, but decides not to, for Quailkit still seemed to be quarreling with Cedarkit. :When he comes out of the nursery, he finds Leafkit sitting by her self, looking sad. He introduces himself, hoping to cheer her up. :He soon befriends Leafkit; and he doesn't really open himself to anyone else but her. :He is a bit saddened when Leafkit is made an apprentice, but he congratulates her all the same. Before he can talk to her more, Blizzardpaw calls her over. Angry that her attention was diverted from him, he turns to Blizzardpaw. But Blizzardpaw and Leafpaw seem to have some sort of silent understanding, he tells her that they had to hurry. He and Leafpaw hurriedly leaving camp, leaving Courserkit with hurt feelings, and a very curious mind. :Without them knowing, Courserkit follows the two by staying a considerable distance away, and tracking them by their scent. When he catches up to them, he finds them in a hidden valley that was not on Clan territory. He pads up behind where they're hiding in the undergrowth, and quietly asks what they were doing. Both startled, the two turn around and demand to know who was there. Courserkit absently reveals that it was just him. Leafpaw is relieved, and then scared that he could get in trouble, but Blizzardpaw is angry. Courserkit is unfazed, and asks what the two were doing there. Before they can say anything, a huge shape reveals itself nearby. Leafpaw gasps, quietly murmuring that it was no cat. Courserkit is awed as the shape steps into the light, and asks what it was. Leafpaw worriedly tells him that the creature was a wolf. Before anything else can be said, the two see an enormous cat talking to the wolf. Soon after, the cat discovers their hiding place. Blizzardpaw urges the two to run, but Courserkit is curious. He asks who the cat is, and he vaguely introduces himself as Todd. Blizzardpaw nervously explains that they were from WindClan, and were worried about a rogue attack. Todd asks why anyone would attack such noble cats, and offers to escort them back to camp if they promised never to return to the valley. Courserkit thinks this a bit odd, but before he can say anything, Blizzardpaw assures them both that Todd should be trusted. Courserkit is still a bit unsure as Todd leads them back to camp. :When Courserpaw and his siblings reach the age of six moons, all three of them are apprenticed. Courserpaw's mentor becomes Sparktail. :A few moons into his apprenticeship, a mother and her three daughters are found by a WindClan patrol on their territory. All are brought back to the camp and given some time to regain their strength. During this time, Courserpaw befriends Luna, the oldest daughter. :When the family decides to stay, Courserpaw is very happy, and cheers loudly for them when they receive their Clan names: Falina becomes Hollycloud, Flower becomes Flowerkit, Lunar becomes Lunarkit, and Luna becomes Blossompaw. :After the ceremony, Courserpaw bounds forward to greet and congratulate Blossompaw. He asks her how she's adjusting to Clan life, and she says that she's happy to be there, but feels a little out of place. Courserpaw tells her that he knows just how he feels, for he too had not been born in WindClan. She questions him about his past life, and he tells her all about his parents and siblings, and the fiasco they caused when they returned to the Clans. Blossompaw admits that she misses her life as a loner, and she begins to choke up. Courserpaw becomes worried, and asks what the matter is. Blossompaw tells him that while they had been traveling, her father Bandit had become very sick and died, and her older brother Mooney had disappeared just before they found WindClan territory. Courserpaw feels awful for her, and he presses against her in comfort. Blossompaw apologizes for causing drama, and Courserpaw grins, promising that she was not causing drama at all. Touched by his friendship, Blossompaw laughs softly. At the sound of her laugh, Courserpaw's heart lightens. She turns to him and starts to ask him something, but when he asks what it is she tells him to never mind it. :The next day, Courserpaw wakes Blossompaw up after sunrise. The two grab something to eat on the fresh kill pile, and Courserpaw begins explaining the many hunting tactics that WindClan possessed. After their meal, Kuruka walks over and tells his new apprentice that he was going to take her hunting. Blossompaw looks delighted and nervous at the same time, and Courserpaw reassures her that it would be fun. Kuruka asks if Courserpaw would like to come along, which he happily agrees to. They join up with Ashenstream, and the patrol sets off. :When they reach the moor, Kuruka teaches Blossompaw the basic technique of stalking a rabbit. Courserpaw watches the older warrior with interest, and then he notices that Blossompaw seems to have caught a scent on the breeze. He watches her as she disappears around a bend, and, moments later, returns with a small mouse in her jaws. Courserpaw is delighted, and congratulates her warmly. Afterwards, Ashenstream suggests that Kuruka demonstrate a technique for stalking birds. Courserpaw is a bit surprised, but Kuruka agrees and shows them. Courserpaw watches very intently, and he and Blossompaw practice it themselves a few times. :Courserpaw catches the scent of rabbit, and begins moving carefully towards it. He spots the rabbit a good distance away, and begins to stalk. When he's near enough, the young apprentice breaks into a run and chases the rabbit down. When he's near enough, he pounces on it and kills it with a swift bite to the neck. He returns to see Blossompaw watching him with awe in her eyes. He winks at her, and turns to Kuruk and Ashenstream, who praise his catch warmly. :When Courserpaw sees Ashenstream catch a hawk by herself, he and Blossompaw are very impressed. After Kuruka catches a rabbit, the patrol decide that they have enough prey and return to camp. :When they get back, Ashenstream begins teasing Courserpaw playfully by cuffing him over the ear. Courserpaw drops into a crouch, and the two begin to play fight. With claws sheathed, Courserpaw and Ashenstream use real battle moves on each other. Blossompaw watches, wide-eyed with wonder. When they finally get too tired to continue, Ashenstream praises Courserpaw's excellent battle skills. She promises to put in a good word for him to his mentor, Sparktail. Courserpaw is very pleased at this, and afterwards he bounds over to Blossompaw, and vows to teach her every one of those moves. Personality :Courserpaw is very contemplative, and quiet. He is very charming, and friendly as well. He is not easily discouraged, and can be quite stubborn at times. Trivia Note: These trivia facts were revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. *A courser is a kind of bird that is found in parts of the Old World. Images Real Life Image Family Members Father: :Locustfire:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Mother: :Rosethorn:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Brother: :Lightningpaw:Revealed on the IRC, March 10th, 2011 Living Sister: :Quailpaw:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Grandfathers: :Mapleclaw:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living :Whiskers:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest. Grandmothers: :Hawkfire:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Bell:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Great Grandfather: :Lizardtail:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Grandmother: :Ripplefrost:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Uncles: :Branchstrike:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living :Midnight:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Aunt: :Mallowshadow:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Great Uncles: :Sunblaze:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living :Fang:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Great Great Aunt: :Blacksong:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:WindClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Cats without Images Category:To Be Deleted